


Dropped

by fukujoshi (charmed7293)



Series: In Which They Are [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta OC, Blood, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electricity, General Creepiness, Id Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Shock Collars, Stalker OC - Freeform, Stalking, Talk of Forced Pregnancy, Whump, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/pseuds/fukujoshi
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have only been trapped here for a few weeks and every day feels longer than the last. They've fallen into a routine, but even that twisted comfort is ripped away byhimand they certainly don't react well to that.





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I really struggled with this one. Timeline-wise, this would taken place a few weeks before Taken, as said in the summary, and well before Plugged.
> 
> Thank you to [whatsup_buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup) for the beta!

It had been a normal night.

They had all eaten dinner together. **He** had brought the food, smiling throughout while Victor had tried not to think about the drugs undoubtedly mixed into his and Yuuri’s plates. Once everything had been finished and the dishes had been washed, **he** had directed them into the bedroom and told them to strip.

They did—because doing anything else felt pointless. Resisting just resulted in more pain. Victor hated how accepting and compliant he had become, how much they both had. At first, he and Yuuri had conspired to resist, to refuse anything **he** told them to do. A few powerful shocks and doses of inducers had crumbled that resolve real fast. At least the sex had remained tame, none of the extensive bondage of the first time. There had only been simple cuffs to keep Yuuri still and spread as Victor fucked him in missionary. **He** always made sure they orgasmed, complete with a knot. The daily sex kept them drained both physically and mentally. That, plus the haze the drugs cast, left them feeling hopeless with no way to fight against **him**.

This had been the routine for a few weeks now and they were _exhausted_ , so they complied with his order to strip, taking off clothes with mechanical motions. Yuuri even went to lie down on the bed, but **he** stopped him.

“No, Yuuri, wait. Let’s try something different. Victor, you get on the bed.”

Victor hesitated briefly in surprise, but **he** put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bed. As he lay down, Victor glanced over at Yuuri and saw him hugging himself anxiously, watching with wide, fearful eyes. Victor was just as apprehensive himself; change couldn’t be good.

 **He** smiled eagerly as **he** secured the cuffs around Victor’s wrists and ankles. **He** adjusted the chains, pulling their lengths shorter to accommodate Victor’s height until he couldn’t freely move his limbs. Going back to Yuuri, **he** tied his hands loosely in front of him with a length of rope.

“Okay. Yuuri, ride him.”

“What?” Yuuri had flinched at being addressed and he seemed even more taken aback once he understood what was being asked of him.

“Sit on that alpha cock.”

 **He** gestured at Victor’s cock, unwillingly hard from the drugs. The crude language seemed to snap Yuuri out of his confused daze.

“No!” he said as he took a step back.

“Excuse me?”

“No…” Yuuri trailed off, realizing his mistake. He shrank in on himself, pulling his arms closer, and continued to back away.

Victor thought **he** would be angry and, for a moment, it seemed **he** was. **His** face tightened, brows drawn together and lips pursed. It was like waiting for a bomb without a timer to explode.

Then **his** expression softened.

“Oh, I get it. You’re _nervous_! There’s no need to be! It’s just your mates here.”

Referring to **himself** as Yuuri’s mate was the wrong thing to say. Victor could feel a growl building in his chest, that alpha possessiveness simmering under the surface. They weren’t even bonded yet, but he already considered Yuuri _his_. Yuuri was also reacting poorly, face twisting in disgust.

Thankfully, **he** was caught up in reassuring Yuuri.

“I suppose there’s not much I can do about performance anxiety. I know the inducers help, but I really think natural is the best way to go. Well, now you know! Be ready for tomorrow night, okay?”

With that, **he** untied them and left. They were too stunned to react for several long moments, then Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor. Victor hurriedly tugged on a pair of pants and knelt down next to Yuuri. Yuuri grabbed a pair to pull on as well.

“One night,” he said, close to tears. “We get one night…”

“We can rest. Finally.”

Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck and he easily returned the hug. He enjoyed the embrace for a few minutes, until Yuuri spoke again.

“I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t even think about what **he** would do.”

“It’s okay.”

“I…I just had enough.”

Victor nodded. “I don’t blame you.”

“ **He** ’ll be back tomorrow, but I…I don’t think I can do it.”

“I’m here for you,” Victor said. “Keep refusing. As long as you need to.”

Yuuri nodded and relaxed against him. They eventually climbed into bed and fell asleep still wrapped in each other’s arms. It was the best sleep Victor had since he was taken.

* * *

The brief respite only strengthened their resolve. The new adjustment to their routine continued the next night and again Yuuri refused. **He** sounded a bit more strained.

“Is it the position? Are you afraid?”

Yuuri’s hands curled into fists and he glared at the ground. “No.”

“Yuuri, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“No.”

“Okay, let’s try tomorrow night.”

* * *

“I think you’re lacking self-confidence! Have more faith in yourself. You took all of Victor’s cock so wonderfully the first time, so of course you’ll be able to do it now!”

 **He** didn’t seem to understand why that caused Yuuri to break down into sobs.

* * *

“I don’t understand! Why won’t you just do it?”

 **He** had reached the end of **his** patience.

“It’s a simple position. You just use your legs. They’re more than strong enough! You’re a figure skater!”

Yuuri turned away, refusing to even look at **him**.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Will you ride him?”

“No.”

 **He** sighed.

“I didn’t want to resort to this, but you’ve forced me.”

 **He** raised **his** arm, the remote clearly visible in **his** hand. Yuuri wasn’t looking; he would have no idea what was coming!

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted in alarm.

Yuuri started to turn his head, but **he** had already pressed a button. With a yelp, Yuuri stiffened and fell heavily to his knees. The shock didn’t seem to last that long, thankfully, but Yuuri was clearly shaken at being caught off-guard like that.

“I’m done asking. Now, I’m going to tell you. Ride him.”

Through heavy panting, Yuuri still managed to force out a defiant, “No!”

The second shock was longer, leaving Yuuri curled up on the floor. As his whimpers faded, Victor felt a tear run down his cheek. He pulled against the restraints but they held strong.

“I don’t like doing this, Yuuri, but I wouldn’t have to if you just _listened_ to me!”

 **He** looked down at Yuuri and shook **his** head like **he** was disappointed.

“That’s enough for tonight. Think about it.”

After releasing Victor, **he** was gone. Victor immediately threw himself off the bed, heedless of clothes, and gathered Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri didn’t respond to any of his questions, nor did he cry, though Victor was doing that enough for the both of them.

* * *

Three more nights of the same followed. **He** gave **his** order, Yuuri refused, **he** activated the collar, and Yuuri ended up sobbing on the floor. **He** wouldn’t continue this torture for longer than ten minutes, but it was more than enough to be effective. While they weren’t being forced to have sex every night, this was still draining. They were exhausted, but couldn’t sleep afterwards and lay awake for long hours.

Victor still supported Yuuri’s decision to refuse, but he _hated_ this. He hated being strapped to this wretched bed, only able to watch as **he** raised the remote, face clouded with anger, and shocked Yuuri over and over for every sobbed, muffled, and muttered “no.”

Tonight was especially hard. Several days in a row of this torture and exhaustion had caught up to Yuuri. He was paler than usual, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more. Being able to see how weak and strained he was made watching and hearing this all the more difficult.

Yuuri’s sobs grew in pitch and Victor forced himself to look over. Yuuri was curled up, fingers digging into his palms and the muscles in his legs tensed. The light on his collar, indicating its activation, was on. It blinked red at him mockingly.

The shock only lasted a few seconds, but it was the longest moment of Victor’s life.

As soon as the light blinked off, Yuuri marginally relaxed.

“Why is it like this _every_ night? What is so bad about riding your alpha’s cock, Yuuri, huh?”

Any understanding or sympathy from the first few nights had completely disappeared. Even **his** pleading tones from when **he** first started this shock torture had been replaced with exasperation.

“You two have barely touched each other in about a week! How can you even stand it? You’re both young and healthy. That also means we have plenty of time for that baby, but do you really want to wait?”

There it was again, that talk of a baby. Victor was disgusted every time he brought it up. It seemed his and Yuuri’s lives were already ruined just by being here, but having a child would make things so much worse in his mind. Yuuri would have to…have to carry it. And birth it.

“I—I don’t want—” Yuuri started, finally saying something other than “no.”

“—to wait, of course. I know. I know you truly feel that way, but your actions really don’t show it. Maybe I need to rethink things…”

Victor let out a sigh of relief. It didn’t really matter what **he** tried next, as long as it wasn’t watching Yuuri writhe and suffer night after night.

“Yuuri, you’ve been incredibly unreceptive, but maybe I’ve been focusing on the wrong person.”

 **He** looked at the remote in **his** hand in contemplation. With a determined glint in **his** eyes, **he** pointed it at Victor and clicked a button.

Victor barely had a second to comprehend what was happening before he was being assaulted by shocks. He grit his teeth and did his best to hold in any grunts of pain.

When it finally stopped, it took Victor a few breaths to compose himself. It was difficult as it felt like there was a weight on his chest. These shocks were worse than the ones **he** used to subdue them; those were only meant as “warnings” anyway. These…these were intended to get a reaction. Is this what Yuuri experienced every night? Victor knew he was strong and stubborn, but he couldn’t imagine enduring this.

As he became more aware, he realized Yuuri was right beside him, his forehead pressed against his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” he was repeating. It sounded like he was crying more now than when he was the one being shocked.

“What do you say now, Yuuri?”

“You don’t have to,” Victor whispered. During the shocks, he couldn’t imagine anything worse. But seeing Yuuri so destroyed over his pain made him realize there was something much, much worse: hurting Yuuri.

Yuuri lifted his head and looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears. He looked so conflicted.

 **He** made an impatient noise. The button clicked again.

Victor tried to hold in his screams, but being shocked again so soon after such an intense round was too much.

“Stop! STOP!” Yuuri shouted. “I’ll do it!”

The shocks stopped.

“Good. I’m glad you see reason.”

Yuuri pushed himself up until he was kneeling, resolutely not looking Victor in the eyes.

“Yuuri…” Victor said hoarsely. “You don’t…”

Yuuri shook his head viciously. Bracing his bound hands on Victor’s chest, he went to swing his leg over Victor’s hips, but hesitated. He pulled back, shifting his weight and removing his hands. For a hopeful moment, Victor thought he was refusing after all, but Yuuri only turned and straddled him so they weren’t facing each other.

Again, Victor couldn’t blame him, but he feared what **he** would think. So far, **he** had only put them in missionary and **he** _always_ encouraged them to stare into each other’s eyes as they “made love.” Even riding had them face-to-face, which was probably what **he** wanted. How angry was **he**? Who would **he** take it out on? What—

“I love the creativity! See what amazing things you can come up with, Yuuri? You’re a natural.”

Yuuri sniffled softly. Victor kept his eyes trained on **him** , still fearful of retaliation. Yuuri was already pushing himself to do this and if **he** changed **his** mind and told Yuuri to turn around…

Victor jumped as a hand wrapped around him. He looked back at Yuuri to see him levering himself up, lining Victor’s cock up with his entrance. He hadn’t even prepared himself!

“Yuuri, slow down,” he pleaded. He, too, wanted this over with as quickly as possible, but Yuuri was going to hurt himself.

Yuuri didn’t respond, only letting out a cry of pain as he impaled himself. There really was no other word to describe it. He sank down in a single movement, despite the lack of stretching and slick. It was too much, too fast. Yuuri started moving, setting a brutal pace right from the start, planning on finishing with no regard for his own body.

“Yuuri!” Victor begged.

The only response he got was a pained grunt as Yuuri slammed himself down. He rose up just as quickly, keeping the punishing rhythm. With this position, Victor had a near-perfect view of how Yuuri strained around his cock. He didn’t want to watch this, to watch Yuuri ruin himself, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

There was no way Yuuri was producing slick—he was going too hard and fast to give his body any physical signals—yet there was something easing the way. The friction lessened and the next time Yuuri rose up Victor saw why. Red streaked up his shaft. Blood.

Yuuri kept going, showing no signs he even noticed beyond his continued whimpers of pain.

Victor tried to call out Yuuri’s name again, but all that came out was a choked gasp of horror. This was too much, too far, despite everything. The sex may have been forced, but it hadn’t been physically damaging like this!

Victor looked over at **him**. **His** gaze was focused on Yuuri’s face, watching intently with a greedy glint in **his** eyes. How could **he** not see that Yuuri was in pain!

“P-please,” Victor managed. “Yuuri…stop…”

“Shhhh. He’s doing so wonderfully. It’s a shame you can’t see how beautiful he looks!”

Victor was sure seeing Yuuri’s face would only make things worse. He pulled hard on his restraints, but there was not even the slightest amount of give. With Yuuri perched precariously on top of him, he was too afraid to struggle harder or thrash around.

There was one thing he could try, though it was the last resort of last resorts…

Victor had never given an alpha command before, never tried. Even if it wasn’t punishable by law in most countries, he would never want to. Giving someone a command they couldn’t refuse to follow was just _wrong_. It was taking away someone’s agency, their free will—but that was already happening to them. Would Yuuri rather **he** force him to hurt himself or for Victor to alpha command him to stop? It wasn’t a choice Victor felt completely comfortable making, but he couldn’t continue to just lay here and watch this any longer.

He had no idea how to properly give an alpha command. Projecting as much power as he could into his words, he said, “Stop!”

Yuuri didn’t even react.

“ _Stop_!” He could feel his alpha instincts swirling into a maelstrom inside him. Drawing on them, on his desperation, on his need to protect, he tried again, “Yuuri, **_stop_**!”

Yuuri shuddered to a halt, halfway raised off Victor’s cock. Then he convulsed, his collar lighting up red. Victor’s went off just seconds later.

“Victor, why would you do that?! He was doing so well!”

Victor felt a thrill of fear when he saw how twisted with anger **his** features were, but he didn’t care; it was worth it. He had gotten Yuuri to stop.

“How could you— _oh_! I think I understand. You want to see his face, don’t you? I should have known after I mentioned it. Why didn’t you just say so? There was no need for something as extreme as an alpha command.”

 **He** stepped forward to grab Yuuri, but he flinched away so violently he slid off Victor. For a heart-stopping moment, Victor was afraid Yuuri would fall off the bed, but he stopped just at the edge, kneeling.

“Must be the aftereffects of the command…guess it can’t be helped.”

Though **he** looked disappointed, **he** stopped trying to approach Yuuri and released Victor from his restraints.

“Victor, next time just _tell_ me what you want and I’ll help you out! And, Yuuri, I think you had a really good, creative idea. We’ll try it some other time, but for tomorrow let’s stick to regular riding.”

 **He** gave them one last fond look before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind **him**. After he heard the lock click, Victor burst into motion, pushing himself up and scrambling over to Yuuri. He was still kneeling on the bed, staring into nothing.

“Yuuri,” Victor said gently.

There was no response.

“Yuuri?” he asked more urgently, grabbing onto his shoulders. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri gave no indication that he even heard Victor. His gaze was distant, unfocused. Victor scented the air, but there was nothing, not even a hint of Yuuri’s distress. It always lingered, but now…it was gone. He gave Yuuri a small, desperate shake. Yuuri’s head fell forward, his chin thumping against his chest. Victor bit his lip and tears stung at his eyes.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his voice cracking, “you’re scaring me.”

What was going on? They’d been through a lot in just a few short weeks and Yuuri had never ended up like this. There was something wrong, so very, very wrong and…and…

Victor felt faint, light-headed. He focused on his breathing, realizing he had been hyperventilating. No! He couldn’t fall apart! He had to be here for Yuuri, take care of him through whatever this was.

On autopilot, Victor stood and picked Yuuri up. The bed wasn’t good, wasn’t safe. Bad things happened there. The bathroom was better. Still not good, but better. Victor carried Yuuri into the bathroom and looked around. Everything was hard and uncomfortable. Towels, he needed towels…

Victor knelt down and adjusted Yuuri as he pulled towels out of the cabinet. He threw them into the corner of the shower. Not a beautiful nest by any means, but good enough. At least there was no smell of sex and fear here. Victor lay down, pulling Yuuri close.

* * *

Victor woke with a groan. He felt so sore and stiff. Sitting up, he looked around in confusion. Why was he in the bathroom? He glanced down, seeing Yuuri laying still beside him, and last night came rushing back. Yuuri hurting himself, going catatonic, sending him into a panic…

Victor must have acted completely on instinct and that had led to him to dragging them both into the bathroom, away from the bed. Now that his mind had cleared a bit, he took proper stock of the situation. Yuuri…he hadn’t reacted to Victor moving around beyond slow blinks of his half-lidded eyes. Something was obviously so very wrong. He could tell just by looking, of course, but there was a prickling under his skin, an urging to…to…to do _something_. That had been what drove him to move in here last night. That feeling, combined with Yuuri’s behavior…this could only be an omega drop.

But knowing what was happening did nothing to help him! The only thing he could recall about treatment for drop was that the omega should get medical attention immediately.

That was impossible here.

Even if Victor told **him** that Yuuri was in drop and begged for **him** to get help, **he** would never call an ambulance or bring them to a hospital. Deep down **he** knew they wouldn’t return. Telling **him** about this at all was a bad idea. Dropping was a sign of poor conditions, mistreatment, or trauma and, as far as **he** was concerned, there was none of that here. **He** could slip into anger—or concern, which was just as worrying, if not even more so. **He** knew little about bodies or boundaries; any “help” **he** tried to offer would only make Yuuri worse.

Victor felt so helpless. He didn’t even know if sleeping was okay! Did Yuuri sleep last night? Was it dangerous if had had?

“Yuuri?” he said lowly.

There was no reaction.

Trying to shove aside his worries, Victor decided the best thing to do was to get ready for the day. **He** would be coming back, there was no stopping that. Victor needed to make sure they followed the routine, so as not to arouse suspicion.

Supporting Yuuri against his side, Victor cleared the towels out of the way and turned on the water. He washed them both, trying to ignore the slight red tinge to the water as it swirled down the drain. He wrapped a towel around Yuuri. He looked even more vulnerable with his dripping bangs nearly falling over his eyes. Victor pulled him close.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” he whispered. “I’ll figure out a way to fix this.”

Cool breath ghosted over his neck and Victor froze. Yuuri’s nose pressed into his scent gland and he inhaled again. Victor tried not to move, afraid of startling Yuuri, but his heart swelled. This was the closest to an actual reaction Yuuri had gotten. Of course scent would help!

Careful not to move Yuuri too much, Victor slowly made his way back into the bedroom. They still needed to get dressed. When they were in front of the dresser, Victor adjusted Yuuri and slowly stepped away. Something about his expression wasn’t as blank as before. Victor quickly got clothes out and put his own on. Dressing Yuuri was easy, given how pliant he was. As soon as he had pulled Yuuri’s shirt down, Yuuri leaned forward into him, collapsing into his arms. Victor panicked at first, worried he had made things worse, but Yuuri simply pressed his nose back against his scent gland.

No doubt Yuuri’s instincts were influencing him as well, seeking out a familiar alpha’s scent to draw him out of the drop.

Knowing that **he** would be there soon with breakfast, Victor led Yuuri into the kitchen. If they were already ready and waiting, there were less chances for **him** to suspect something was wrong. Victor could only hide it for so long, however. As dense as **he** was when it came to their reactions, **he** would still be able to see that Yuuri wasn’t quite right.

Victor hesitated before putting Yuuri into his chair. Sitting would certainly be painful for him. He held Yuuri’s shoulders until he was steady.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, rubbing Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri nodded, his gaze unfocused, but it was more of a reaction than his previous words had gotten. Victor retrieved a pillow and Yuuri’s favorite blanket from the couch, scenting them both thoroughly as he returned to the kitchen. Yuuri hadn’t moved and Victor positioned the pillow on the chair. He carefully guided Yuuri to sit and draped the blanket over his shoulders with a soft smile.

Yuuri blinked lethargically and a hand slowly came up to grip the edge of the blanket. With stuttering movements, his head turned to look at Victor. “Alpha?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s me.” Victor sat in his own chair so they were eye level, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own.

“Alpha…” Yuuri murmured, leaning forward to burrow into Victor’s chest.

Victor instinctively wrapped his arms around him. This was so unlike Yuuri, to seek touch like this. Despite giving some reactions now, he must still be deep in the drop, buried under all of the fear and pain. Victor was at a loss. He was wholly inadequate to take care of this himself. Victor held Yuuri as tightly as he could, not knowing what else to do.

_knock knock knock_

Victor tensed. **He** was here already. Knocking was always followed by—

Victor winced as the low-grade shock coursed through his body. It was just the usual warning—mild compared to what he had experienced last night—but Yuuri wasn’t in a state to a receive it. He yelped and threw himself at Victor so he was practically in his lap. Victor did his best to catch him, his heart aching at Yuuri’s shaking. His omega was turning to him for protection and comfort, but he couldn’t provide either.

“Hello?” **he** called.

With a deep breath to steady himself, Victor eased Yuuri back into his chair and went to intercept **him** in the living room. He only took one step before Yuuri was clutching at his hand, pulling him back.

“Alpha, no!”

“I’ll be right back…” Victor trailed off as Yuuri’s panicked gaze shifted to something over his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to see why. He pulled Yuuri closer, letting him bury his face into his stomach.

“Is everything okay?”

Yuuri clung tighter to him at the sound of **his** voice, trembling once more.

“We’re fine,” Victor grit out through clenched teeth.

“Aww, aren’t you two cute? Let me take care of breakfast.”

Victor let out a sigh of relief, happy that **he** would be distracted for a while. He adjusted Yuuri so he could sit down, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Yuuri…Yuuri, can you hear me? Do you understand?”

“Alpha…” Yuuri sighed. He relaxed fully in Victor’s arms.

Victor was glad he was feeling safer, but it wasn’t helping them be discreet. With the way he reacted earlier, it was obvious Yuuri was afraid of **him** , so how would they be able to get through breakfast?

Two plates were set on the table.

“Are you sure Yuuri is okay?”

 **He** came back with a plate of **his** own, pausing to run a hand through Yuuri’s hair. Thankfully, **he** turned toward **his** own chair before Yuuri shuddered.

“I think he’s just tired,” Victor said.

“He did go rather hard last night!”

 **He** laughed, throwing a companionable glance at Victor before digging into **his** breakfast. Victor wanted to punch **him** in the face. **He** was acting as if they were just two friends talking about getting laid! As frustrating as it was, **his** obliviousness was allowing them to slip under the radar. Victor just had to keep up the charade.

Victor turned to his own breakfast. He knew he should eat, even though his appetite was nonexistent. Yuuri needed to, as well, but Victor had no idea how he could. If Yuuri wasn’t even able to brush his teeth, he wouldn’t be able to eat, even if Victor helped him. So Victor just ate some of his own food, as much as he could stomach anyway, and then snuck bits from Yuuri’s plate when **he** wasn’t looking. At least it appeared they both ate some, hopefully enough that **he** wouldn’t complain.

As predicted, **he** frowned when **he** cleared the plates off the table, but didn’t say anything. Victor let **him** do the dishes, trying to think of some excuse to get **him** out of there. So many things could sound like an invitation to join them—such as wanting to nap or shower—and everything else was too flimsy or obvious.

 **He** heaved a sigh as **he** set the last dish in the drying rack. **He** leaned back against the counter and gave Victor a fond smile.

“You both seem really low energy today, so let’s just watch a movie.”

That was unusual. **He** always had a plan when **he** came to visit and what they wanted didn’t matter in the least. It was unlike **him** to change it just because of their mood. Hopefully **he** would actually watch the movie, keeping **his** attention off Yuuri. Maybe Victor could say Yuuri “fell asleep” as well.

“Okay,” he answered, though still wary. What was **his** true motivation?

“Why don’t you two go pick one out while I make popcorn?”

 **He** started rummaging around enthusiastically in one of the cupboards. Eager to leave, Victor lifted Yuuri into his arms and retreated to the living room. He arranged the pillows on the couch to give Yuuri more cushioning and set Yuuri down on top of them. He trailed his wrist over the blanket, pulling it more tightly around Yuuri for good measure, before stepping away to look through the DVDs. Picking out a good movie was the last thing on his mind, but it needed to be right for Yuuri. They had watched all of them multiple times, so it was easy to immediately reject some genres: action, horror, suspense, and especially the porn that **he** thought **he** had been so clever in slipping in. Nothing in those movies were suitable for an omega in drop. Fast sequences or loud scenes would only scare Yuuri. Victor just hoped that something slower and quieter wouldn’t cause him to sink deeper into the drop. Hopefully it would convince him it was safe and draw him out. He wasn’t sure if it worked like that, but it was the only thing he had.

Finally deciding on a dumb romantic comedy—he didn’t feel like laughing, but it wouldn’t startle Yuuri—Victor put the disc into the DVD player. As he was reaching for the remote, rapid popping sounds came from the kitchen. Yuuri’s breathing, which had been steady up until this point, sped up.

“Yuuri!” Victor said, diving for the couch.

Yuuri showed no reaction to his voice, only shrinking in on himself. He didn’t even flinch when Victor gathered him close. Adjusting Yuuri’s head so his nose rested over his scent gland, Victor just held him until the popcorn finished popping. Yuuri calmed, but only marginally; Victor’s scent wasn’t helping as much as it had before.

Sighing, he shifted to sit on the couch, trying to disturb Yuuri as little as possible. He cradled Yuuri against his chest. His listless stare seemed more distant.

“Which one did you pick?”

 **He** plopped himself down on Victor’s other side with a large bowl of popcorn. Victor had no idea what the title was and just gestured to the screen.

“Ooh! I haven’t seen this one. I suppose you two have though…I’ll get you some new movies. Then we can watch them together!”

Victor just nodded along. The sooner **he** started the movie, the sooner **he** would hopefully leave. **He** dug the remote out from the cushions and hit play. Victor tried to make sure his face was angled at the screen, but looked down at Yuuri. He had no reaction to the swell of music during the opening title sequence.

About five minutes into the movie, something brushed against his arm. **He** had shifted closer. With Yuuri resting against him, Victor couldn’t move away. A few minutes later, **he** shifted again, this time laying his head on Victor’s shoulder.

Victor had to close his eyes and clench every muscle in his body to stop himself from recoiling, angering **him** and probably sending Yuuri to the floor. He did his best to ignore it and let his mind wander, but it made his skin crawl. It made him feel like a prop. Everything that **he** expected of them did! **He** had **his** own vision of what **he** wanted and to achieve it **he** had taken so much from them. Victor felt stripped of so many of his identities. He was a skater who couldn’t skate. A celebrity who couldn’t reach his fans. A pet owner who couldn’t see his dog. An alpha who couldn’t protect his omega.

Not that Yuuri was _his_ —they weren’t even bonded—or that he could be reduced to something as simple as _omega_. Victor thought of him as far more than his dynamic and the desire to protect came from Victor’s guilt. It was his fault Yuuri was brought here and he would feel the same even if Yuuri was another alpha or he himself was an omega!

He wished it was as easy to ignore his own dynamic, but his alpha instincts were always there, simmering in the back of his mind. Yuuri dropping had intensified them, but Victor supposed that was how it worked. He also definitely didn’t think that Yuuri had dropped because he was, as some would say, a “fragile omega.” That he had only dropped now, after he had been put through so much already, was a testament to his strength.

Besides, dropping said far more about the environment than the person. Alphas also had a negative reaction to stress, though it manifested completely differently. When distressed enough, alphas could go feral, completely taken over by their instincts. With his own constantly roiling just under the surface, Victor felt like that could happen to him any day now. No doubt he would be able to overpower **him** , shocks from the collar be damned, but there was no way to tell he wouldn’t also turn on Yuuri.

There were only a few modern-day cases of alphas going feral and none had ever hurt their families. In fact, it was usually something threatening their families that had caused them to go feral to protect them; _however_ , those families were made up of bonded partners and offspring. He and Yuuri weren’t bonded and, although he grateful it hadn’t been yet another thing forced upon them, that was the problem. Of course, there was a possibility that, even in his feral state, he could recognize _omega_ ; while he wouldn’t physically attack Yuuri in that case, what he would do was arguably worse.

So Victor desperately held himself back, terrified he wouldn’t be able to snap himself out of it before he got to Yuuri. Neither outcome was something he wanted to see become a reality.

“That was a good movie.”

Victor blinked, startled. Credits were rolling on the TV and **he** had stood up to stretch. Glancing down, Victor saw that Yuuri had slipped down so his upper body was resting in his lap.

“The couple was cute, but not as cute as you two, obviously!”

 **He** laughed, picking up the half-empty bucket of popcorn and taking it to the kitchen. When **he** returned, he leaned over the back of the couch to look at them fondly.

“Yuuri seems completely exhausted. We should probably let him rest.”

 **He** reached a hand toward Yuuri and, without thinking, Victor growled, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes. **He** took a step back, looking genuinely startled.

“Victor! C-calm down!”

Victor caught a glint of fear in his eye. _Good_. He growled a bit louder, pulling his lips back to expose more of his teeth.

“Wha-what’s gotten into you?!”

Victor made as if to stand up.

 **His** eyes widened in full-blown panic. **He** ran for the door, slamming and locking it behind **him**. Victor could hear **him** breathing heavily on the other side.

“I’ll come back later then.”

When **his** footsteps faded, Victor let the growls peter out and felt his face relax. That had probably been stupid, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It had gotten **him** out.

He turned back to Yuuri, still lying in his lap. They may have gotten through **his** visit, but Yuuri was even deeper into his drop than before and Victor was no closer to figuring out how to help him. That prickling under his skin returned.

Not wanting to end up in the shower again, Victor settled on the couch, arranging pillows and pulling blankets around both him and Yuuri. Yet he was too on-edge to relax. **He** could come back at any moment. Victor didn’t understand why **he** hadn’t used the collar. Maybe **he** was too genuinely frightened to even think of it.

There was at least some truth to that, as the room eventually darkened with not even a whisper on the other side of the door. Victor may have dozed or time might have passed, but either way, the room lightened again. Still, there was no sign that **he** would come for breakfast. Victor was fine with that.

When his hunger became too sharp to ignore, Victor decided it was time to get up. Yuuri really needed to eat. The problem was that Victor didn’t know how to get him to. He couldn’t earlier and he had only gotten worse since then.

Victor looked down at Yuuri resting on his chest. He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but Yuuri’s eyes looked a bit clearer, he was breathing a touch more deeply. Perhaps? It could be wishful thinking, but spending such a long, continuous period of time surrounded by Victor’s scent without **him** in the vicinity should have had a positive impact, hopefully enough to draw him out.

“Yuuri,” he said.

Yuuri’s head shifted and his hand twitched. A reaction!

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, with more urgency. He lifted Yuuri so his nose was against his scent gland, clutching him close. “Yuuri, please…”

* * *

“…ri…”

A voice? Distant. Smells so nice. Quiet…safe…

“Yuuri.”

That was…his name? It wasn’t just _a_ voice. It wasn’t **his** voice, either. It was _Victor_. Did that mean it was…safe?

Yuuri took a deep breath and everything was rushing around him—colors, lights, scents, noises. It was almost too much, but one scent stood out amongst everything, overpowering the rest and yet so anchoring at the same time.

It was Victor. Victor was there, holding him, chanting his name. Yuuri tried to call out to him, but couldn’t get anything out through his gasping and sobbing. It didn’t matter because Victor was already reassuring him.

“Yuuri, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. Are you with me?

He could only nod against Victor’s shoulder.

“You’re here.”

Victor’s arms tightened around him.

“ _I’m_ here. Just breathe with me.”

Yuuri tried to match his breathing with Victor’s, following the rise of his chest and the rush of air against the back of his neck.

Victor held him until he calmed. Yuuri didn’t know how long it took. He had no sense of time and _too_ much sense of his surroundings. He could only cling to Victor, taking in his scent, until he felt equilibrium return.

When Yuuri finally pulled back and opened his eyes, it was to see Victor’s teary, but relieved face. Yuuri must have been crying himself because Victor cupped his cheeks, wiping under Yuuri’s eyes with his thumbs.

“Y-you scared me,” Victor said, voice weak and shaky.

“What happened?” Yuuri glanced around, seeing that they were laying on the couch in the living room. Things were fuzzy, but he last remembered being in the bedroom…

Victor didn’t answer at first. He slowly sat them up, guiding Yuuri off his lap and onto the couch next to him. There was a flash of pain up his backside, but Yuuri did his best to conceal it.

Finally, Victor asked hesitantly, “What do you last remember?”

“I know **he** wanted me to ride you. I kept saying no, but then…” Yuuri thought for a moment. His memories were all jumbled and it took a while to sort through them. He frowned in concentration. Sitting up was helping to clear his mind, but there was still something just out of reach. There were so many refusals, but what night did they take place? It seemed to be morning now, so something must have happened last night, but what?

“Why don’t we get something to eat first,” Victor suggested. “It will help you think and it’s been over a day since you—”

“A day?!”

How? Yuuri was sure his last memories were of **him** trying to convince him to ride Victor. Did that not happen last night? He was missing an entire day of memories! Fearing a head injury, Yuuri brought his hands up and felt around. He had a lingering headache from being unconscious, but there was no tenderness.

“Victor, what _happened_?” he asked imploringly.

For a moment, Victor just stared, unsure of what to do. His hands hovered before he pulled Yuuri into a crushing hug.

“ **He** … **he** made you do it. He shocked me and you did it, even though I told you it was okay.”

A vivid scene suddenly flooded Yuuri’s mind. **He** was pointing the remote at Victor, Victor was trying not to scream, Yuuri was climbing onto the bed, straddling Victor, lowering himself down…and then nothingness.

“You pushed yourself too hard. It was too much and you…”

“Dropped,” Yuuri whispered in realization. There was only one thing that could lead to.

Victor mumbled a confirmation into his shoulder.

Yuuri felt like he couldn’t breathe. The fact that he had dropped wasn’t shocking, not really. Given their situation, it had only been a matter of time. It was more that dropping was _so_ rare in the modern age that it simply wasn’t something Yuuri, or most other omegas, had to worry about. It only happened under the most intense of circumstances—much like the one Yuuri was in now.

Dropping had been both more _and_ less terrifying than what he expected, those brief times he had thought about it. He wasn’t expecting the nothingness, but it was reassuring in a way. It meant one less day he remembered being locked in these rooms with **him**.

Yuuri curled into Victor’s embrace, seeking the comfort of his scent. It stirred up a vague memory. Even through the nothingness of the drop, there was still this, Victor’s scent, a reassurance of safety and protection.

“Your scent…I remember it,” he mumbled. “It helped me.”

“That’s good to hear,” Victor said, pulling him closer and releasing more of his scent.

That familiar feeling of safety washed over Yuuri. It was a facade, just like everything else in this place, but he managed to take a small amount of comfort from it. Lying here like this was nice and Yuuri didn’t want to disrupt it, but there was one thing he needed to know.

“Victor,” he started, “did **he** notice at all?”

Victor laughed sardonically. He pulled away just enough to look Yuuri in the face. “I didn’t want **him** to find out, but it was easy to hide it.”

Yuuri had suspected as much. Even if **he** had noticed that something was off, **he** would find any excuse to uphold **his** little fantasy. “Where is **he** right now?”

“Not here,” Victor said with a shrug. “I kinda…growled at **him** when **he** tried to touch you. It scared **him** off and **he** hasn’t come back.”

Throwing his arms around Victor’s neck, Yuuri didn’t bother to stifle his laughter. Victor was quick to join. Perhaps it was a bit manic, but it was also the first genuine laugh they’ve had in a long time.

As his mirth faded away, dread descended upon Yuuri as he realized exactly what Victor had done. **He** wouldn’t be pleased by that and it was, of course, Yuuri’s fault. He didn’t drop on purpose, but it led to this, to Victor angering **him** , and they didn’t know what would come of that. It went back even further than just the drop: Yuuri had resisted. He refused to comply and it led to Victor suffering shocks from the collar and having to take care of Yuuri while hiding his condition from **him**. At the very least, Victor deserved an explanation for _why_ he had had to go through all of that. Yuuri’s reasons for refusing were complicated, but he had to tell Victor, no matter how painful it would be to talk about it.

Without pulling away, Yuuri said, “I’m sorry.”

“…what?”

“I’m sorry for all of this. For dropping and making you take care of me.”

“It may have scared me, but how could I _blame_ you for that.”

“Because…because I said no. That’s what started all of this and I’m sorry!”

“Yuuri, what are you _talking_ about?”

It was _so_ hard to express this, but he had to, Yuuri _had_ to. “When I was the one tied to the bed…I could just…lie there.”

Victor just stayed silent, listening intently.

“I didn’t have to do anything, so I didn’t…feel _guilty_ ,” Yuuri managed, though his voice was wavering. “It’s so fucked up, but I didn’t want to do it and feel guilty and I’m so _weak_ —”

“ _I’m_ the weak one!” Victor interrupted. Underneath him, Yuuri could feel him tense. “I’m the one who always gave in and you could resist for so long. _I_ should be the one apologizing—and I will right now. I’m _sorry_. It doesn’t matter how fucked up you think your reasons for resisting are, but they can’t _possibly_ be more fucked up than what **he** ’s making us do!”

Yuuri sniffled and buried his face into Victor’s shoulder. How could Victor not be disgusted by him? Yuuri supposed he had already seen him at his lowest, so it couldn’t get any worse. Victor’s hand came up and cupped the back of his head, stroking comfortingly. Yuuri didn’t deserve him.

“We really should get something to eat,” Victor said softly.

Yuuri wasn’t sure he could stomach food, but he knew he needed to eat. He nodded and shifted off Victor, trying to stand, but gasped and fell back to the couch, though that action only hurt him further. It seems there were serious consequences for forcing himself to go through with riding Victor last night. His memory was still a bit hazy, but Yuuri couldn’t recall any lube being used.

Victor was immediately at his side. “It’s probably best if you don’t stand up.”

Yuuri nodded and shooed Victor off to the kitchen to get food. What Victor had said was an understatement; it even hurt to sit! Any haze from the drop had worn off by now and the jarring fall back to the couch had only drawn attention to his sore backside. Something was seriously wrong, but what good was there in dwelling on it? It’s not like there was anything he could do about it. **He** would only be back to force them to have sex again. There would be no time to rest or recover.

Yuuri acutely felt the lack of Victor’s presence, despite the fact that he was only meters away in the kitchen. He could hear the microwave running, but it didn’t dispel the loneliness, the need for closeness. It this level of attachment when they weren’t even bonded…it was worrying. Yuuri needed to stop being so selfish. He couldn’t let Victor know!


End file.
